


Skyline

by ThatKanraGirl



Series: Tell Me You Love Me [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, IgNoct, Kisses, M/M, before the fall - Freeform, city streets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKanraGirl/pseuds/ThatKanraGirl
Summary: They've mulled over what they are to one another for a while, but Noctis finally takes that final, confirming leap.





	Skyline

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr as part of my First Sentence Drabble requests. Just porting it over here as well. 
> 
> And a high five to me for being old and using the old Song Title as a Fic Title trope.

“I’ll be yours if you want me to be.”

As the words left Noctis’s mouth he blushed, adverting his gaze and scratching the back of his neck sheepishly with his free hand. The other, laced in Ignis’s tender grip, squeezed their palms together tighter, yet all the while he smiled, a genuine gesture that was rare indeed, and it was the perfect foreground image to the sun setting in the city.

Whilst the world moved around them, time stood still between them. Despite the weight of Noctis’s confession, Ignis felt more light and alive than he could ever remember feeling in his entire life. Logically, he thought he should make sure Noctis knew the meaning behind his words, but something in the way Noctis had lightly bounced beside him as they strolled hand in hand through the twilight of Insomnia, told him that the prince knew exactly what he was implying.

An airy smile danced on Ignis’s lips, and a dusty shade of rose tinted the angles of his cheekbones as he chuckled softly. Never had he imagined that he would fall so deeply in love with a prince. For every fault that drove him slowly insane, there was trait that snagged his affections, and before he knew what was happening he was spiraling further and further into the abyss of the pit called love.

Ignis had spent countless nights thinking of Noctis. There would be consequences, he knew, about with the prince by his side, he felt as though the world was his to mold to fit their desires. With Noctis, he didn’t care about being proper, not the way he should, anyway. Years of tagging along with his middle of the night excursions, spending quality alone time with him, being one of the very few people who had seen him at his best, and his weakest had changed how he looked at Noctis over time.

Noctis was easy to love, even if he complained about meetings and didn’t eat his vegetables. His prince had a heart made of something even more pure and beautiful than gold. When Ignis thought about it, it wasn’t so shocking that their relationship had escalated to this.

He pulled Noctis closer while the world around them was still a blur, while it was still only the two of them in their own space and time, and kissed him slowly. It wasn’t their first kiss, but it was the first time that it was filled with mutual certainty and lacked the apprehension that unfamiliar territory brought with it. This kiss was different, affirming.

Perhaps it was a conflict of interest, Ignis mused, as he was sure there was some law or rule that advisors weren’t supposed to wrap their arms around prince’s in the middle of busy sidewalks and kiss them with zero inhibitions, much less be head over heels completely in love with them. It didn’t stop him from melting into Noctis or playfully biting his lip before they parted.

“There is nothing more I would love than that, Your Highness.”


End file.
